The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield!
by eclipsestar666
Summary: Eclipse. The only son of Scourge and his destined heir after Bone. Witnessing his father's death in battle his rage fuels his new desire...revenge against Firestar and his family. This is a retry of submitting my story from a while ago. Editor wanted.


I own my characters and my story everything else has been taken.

"That witch hath made them weak hath made me strong"

His breath grew weary and his sight grew dim. He felt the pressure pull up against his chest as his heart beat furiously against it. His own paws felt useless as he pushed them back into his fighting position. He held on by sheer will alone his fear heightening to the point of anxiety. His pads bled furiously and his cheeks stung from the constant sweat dripping onto the scars. Scourge only smiled. Good starclan that piece of crow food. He smiled at his pain. A growl escaped his young throat before he leapt at him again but scourge simply sidestepped him. The young kit slammed face first into the ground before righting himself. "You don't leave yourself open for anything eclipse how many times must I tell you?" scourge snarled in that high pitched voice. He had told eclipse 7 times but he never seemed to get it. Perhaps he misjudged his son's strengths. Eclipse twitched slightly in anger but he calmed himself down quickly. Perhaps if he tried a different approach? Eclipse smiled at the thought and leapt into the air before spinning bringing his front paws down on scourges skull. As scourge staggered back eclipse brought up his right front paw slamming it into his father's stomach. Scourge pitched forward in agony then winced as he felt tiny claws pierce his stomach. Eclipse had only thought of the first strike the others were instinct. The last shot would finish this training bout eclipse thought as he flipped himself up still keeping his paw into scourges stomach. Ripping the claws out kicked off scourges face and bounced off the wall catapulting himself into scourges head. Scourge wanted to yowl in pain but he couldn't his muzzle was clamped by his sons oddly powerful jaws. Eclipse then leapt off of him landing neatly on the ground. Scourge smiled the blood only making his appearance that much more terrifying. "Good eclipse soon you will make a strong fighter." He said before padding away. Eclipse was left alone watching him with happiness. Someday…he would be the greatest fighter.

Three moons later

Eclipse had seen bone collapse much earlier. But he was too busy delivering a death blow to a small thunderclan she cat to care. He hadn't really noticed much of why he was fighting nor did he care. He had a reputation to hold as the grim reaper of the battlefield and he intended to keep it. Kicking away from the she cat he slammed into a smaller cat. What the clans called an apprentice. He put the apprentice out of its misery quickly before racing back to fight again. He felt a surge of energy rush through him quickly as he killed that she cat he had been fighting earlier. But a growl made his attention turn to firestar and scourge. His eyes widened at the sight. His father lay dead at firestars paws his chest split open. Tears began to well up in his eyes before he yowled to all of bloodclan that it was over. Glancing over his shoulder as he ran he watched firestar celebrate his victory. He would pay for what happened. They all would. And he would make sure that it was his claws that were the ones to kill him.

8 moons later

Greystripe padded cautiously through thunderclan tracking a scent that confused him. It was familiar yet different. His pelt gleamed in the sunlight as he slipped through the brambles of a bush. The scent stopped here. A scent couldn't just disappear. Could it? Greystripe looked around quickly realizing that this wasn't a normal rouge he was dealing with. Turning to run he felt a breath blow across his back. He freaked out and raced away. He ignored all the screeching prey as he ran. He ignored the pain in his paws. He ignored his own breaths as he ran faster and faster. He was so close to thunderclan. He just had to go a few more mouse lengths. He smiled at the thought before he felt a paw slam into his lungs knocking the wind out of him. Sliding backwards he glanced at what hit him. He almost died of shock. There before him was a large black tom with one white paw and a collar studded with dog claws and cat teeth. He would have mistaken it for scourge if not for one fact. His eyes. They were a deep blood red. "W…w…who are you?" he gasped out.

"My name is eclipse." The tom muttered before slamming his claws into greystripes throat. The one thought that ran through grey stripes mind was nothing more then help. A thought that he couldn't even breathe out before fading into darkness.

There you go chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
